


I've been but a shadow - A Poem

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Just a bit of poetry I tossed together.  It's mostly about Daryl pining for Rick.





	I've been but a shadow - A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> No beta- just a poem.

It’s forbidden  
the curls in your hair  
the light in your eyes  
I shouldn’t notice  
shouldn’t stare  
so I stay hidden  
in plain sight  
and stifle my sighs

It’s been years  
that I’ve been but a shadow  
following you  
saving you  
giving myself to you  
but it’s forbidden to want more  
it’s wrong to admire your strength the way I do  
devouring the lines of your arms and chest  
my eyes always on you  
leaving my hands empty  
and my heart hollow

It’s been too long  
too long to wait and wonder  
as we watch each new death  
I worry yours could be next  
I’m afraid to whisper my secrets  
but I’m more afraid for you never to know

If I confess  
will you leave me?  
will you pull away in disgust?  
or will you consider me  
consider my love worthy  
consider touching me like I ache for you to touch me?

I am with you  
have been for years  
but I still feel alone   
the love in my heart still pinning  
because there's a whirlwind inside me  
made up of bowed legs and curls and damp blue eyes  
and I want it all to be mine  
But it’s forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I know poetry doesn't have a big fanbase here but sometimes it spills out of me so I just go ahead and post it.


End file.
